L'Assistante
by Ataraxie
Summary: 7ème année. Hermione est nommée assistante du professeur Rogue. Accepteront-ils cette situation ? Et quel est donc le secret du professeur Rogue ? Hermione court-elle un danger à le côtoyer si souvent ? NOUVELLE FIC.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Voilà donc une « nouvelle » fanfiction, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'abandonne pas pour autant « S'aimer ». Je tiens beaucoup à cette dernière, et j'ai juste quelques problèmes à trouver comment introduire une certaine situation. Mais j'y arriverai, n'ayez crainte. **:D**

En attendant, je vous propose une fanction en cours, que j'avais commencé il y a fort longtemps (deux ans ?) mais que je n'ai toujours pas terminé (pour changer. :D). J'ai des idées, et ça se met en place, doucement. Voilà donc le début, ce qui est déjà écrit, et la suite arrive très vite, promis. Je n'ai rien rajouté à ce que j'avais déjà écrit, mais vous risquez de voir une différence entre ce qui est là, et ce qui viendra par la suite. :)

**E**njoy !

**

* * *

**

**P**_oudlard_.

Assis dans son bureau face aux professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, Dumbledore souriait, comme à son habitude. Les mains croisées au dessus de parchemins de diverses origines, il baissa la tête afin de voir par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute Minerva et Severus, j'ai décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle fonction dans cette école pour l'année à venir. Il s'agira pour un ou une élève de l'école d'avoir une tâche supplémentaire. Celle d'assistant.

Severus eut un léger rire sarcastique.

-Enfin Dumbledore, comment un élève pourrait il être apte à être assistant ? Un adulte ayant fini ses études, à la rigueur…

Le directeur durcit le ton.

-Severus, en ce moment, il n'est pas question que vous donniez votre avis. J'ai mûrement réfléchi à la question, et il est logique que pour cette fonction, je choisirai moi-même les deux prétendants à ce poste, et il est normal que se seront les deux meilleurs de septième année…

Minerva hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Severus se cala dans sa chaise.

-A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la meilleure élève dans vos deux matières respectives reste Miss Granger, évidemment. Mais, bien entendu, elle ne pourra pas être l'assistante de chacun d'entre vous. Ainsi, j'ai décidé qu'elle s'occupera des Potions.

-QUOI ?

Severus avait tout bonnement jailli de son asseoir, furieux.

-A votre place, je me calmerai, Severus.

-Et pourquoi pas Potter tant que vous y êtes !

-Et bien, j'y avais pensé, mais il est évident qu'il serait plus à sa place aux côtés de Minerva, qu'en dites vous ma chère ?

-Je ne suis pas contre. En plus que je pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui afin qu'il assimile mieux les notions de métamorphose humaine. Il a toujours eu pour ambition d'être un animagus accompli…

Dumbledore sourit.

-Très bien. Alors la question est réglée !

-Pas du tout ! Je ne veux pas de Granger comme assistante !

Le directeur haussa un sourcil et s'adressa au maître es Potions.

-Ceci est un ordre Severus. Et je ne tolérerai aucune contestation. Vous pouvez disposer.

Severus quitta la salle, furieux, tandis que McGonagall s'en allait d'un pas égal. Arrivée près de la porte, elle se retourna.

-Vous comptez prévenir ces deux élèves, Albus ?

-Bien entendu. Je leur envoie un hibou sur le champ !

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**L**_e Terrier._

Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, Hermione se réveilla en étouffant un bâillement. Dans le lit d'à-côté, Ginny dormait toujours. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, et constata qu'il était encore tôt. Elle décida quand même de se réveiller, et sortit avec précaution de son lit. Arrivée près de l'escalier, elle enleva ses chaussons et décida de marcher pieds nus, afin de ne pas faire craquer les marches de bois. En bas, elle découvrit que la table était dressée, et que la mère de Ron s'affairait à faire des Pancakes.

-Bonjour Madame Weasley !

Molly sursauta, porta la main à son cœur, et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Hermione ! Ohlala, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Désolée Madame Weasley…

-Par Merlin, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Molly… Ces enfants… Viens plutôt m'aider tu ferais mieux ! Je ne comprendrai jamais comment faire ces fichues crêpes sans en brûler ne serait-ce qu'une seule !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se précipita vers la cuisinière, et s'occupa des pancakes. Elle avait l'habitude. Chez elle, elle adorait manger ça au petit-déjeuner.

-Voila ! C'est près !

-Merci Hermione. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

La jeune fille rosit légèrement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi,…Molly !

-Et bien tu vois que tu y arrives ! Ah les garçons ! Venez, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Ron et Harry venait d'arriver, les cheveux en bataille.

- Ohlala, on n'a pas dormi de la nuit, 'Man ! Coquecigrue nous a cassé la tête toute la nuit ! Ginny ferait mieux de le garder dans sa chambre, cet oiseau de malheur !

Hermione s'en mêla.

-Ron, c'est toi qui a voulu l'avoir avec toi, tu n'as qu'à assumer !

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table, et mangèrent en silence. Tout le monde semblait épuiser. Molly prit la parole, tout en avalant une gorgée de thé.

-J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller sur le Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine. Nous y resterons trois jours, ensuite, vous pourrez aller au Collège directement. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête, et Ron demanda.

-Quand est-ce que nous aurons notre liste de fournitures pour notre septième année ?

-Sûrement aujourd'hui. Arthur m'a dit qu'il y avait une surprise pour deux élèves cette année…

-Je me demande ce que c'est…

Au même moment, quatre hiboux franchirent la fenêtre, et allèrent se poser sur une chaise inoccupée.

-Les voila !

Harry alla détacher les quatre lettres – pour lui, Hermione, Ron et Ginny – et les fit passer à leur destinataire. Il remit celle de Ginny à sa mère. Hermione remarqua que son enveloppe et celle de Harry était beaucoup plus conséquente que celle de Ron.  
Elle dû lire plusieurs fois le deuxième parchemin, tant elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

« Chère Miss Granger,

Cette année, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que deux élèves de septième année deviendraient les assistants de nos deux plus grands professeurs, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue. Ceci étant, nous avons pensé à vous en tant qu'assistante du professeur Rogue. Bien entendu, vos fonctions seront déterminées à la rentrée.

Bien à vous.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard »

-Je suis nommé assistant du professeur McGonagall !

Hermione leva les yeux et vit un Harry abasourdi.

-Et moi du professeur Rogue !

Ses deux amis eurent une moue dégoûtée.

-Pauvre Hermione ! Il ne va pas te faire de cadeau !

-Moi je trouve que c'est un très bon professeur, et que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup à son contact !

Ron fit la grimace.

-Si tu le dis…

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

-Allez, allez ! Dépêchez vous un peu les enfants ! Le train part dans dix minutes !

Postée entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare de King Kross, Molly les poussait un à un vers le mur magique qui les mènerait directement au Poudlard Express.

-Ginny, hâte-toi voyons !

-C'est bon maman, j'y vais !

Hermione, qui était déjà de l'autre côté en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron, observait le va-et-vient incessant des élèves.

-Quand je pense que dans quelques heures je pourrais faire ce que je veux avec eux ! Tu te rends compte Hermione ?

Cette dernière eut un sourire.

-Hey Harry, calme toi ! Ce n'est pas parce tu es nommé assistant cette année que cela te confère le droit de régir la vie des élèves de Poudlard, loin de là ! Je pense même que nous aurons le même statut qu'un préfet en chef, rien de plus, crois-moi !

Après cette petite mise au point, elle se dirigea vers le train en compagnie de ses deux amis. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans un compartiment ensemble, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire depuis plusieurs années.

-Garde une place pour Ginny, dit Ron. Elle ne devrait pas tarder… Si elle ne décide pas de nous faire faux-bond en compagnie de son imbécile de Crivey !

En disant ces mots, il fit mine de prendre une fille dans ses bras et de l'embrasser goulûment.

-Oh Colin ! Tu es tellement doué pour m'embrasser… Dit-il en prenant une voie suraïgue.

Harry était tordu de rire, tandis qu'Hermione rangeait leurs affaires dans les casiers prévus à cet effet. Elle roula les yeux, tandis que ces deux amis s'amusaient encore de leur blague.

-Pathétique…

-Oh Hermione, prends pas tes grands airs avec nous ! Tu sais très bien que ce garçon, c'est vraiment pas un cadeau, dit Ron.

Cette dernière s'empourpra gentiment, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est vrai que vu de ce point de vue là…

Les trois amis piquèrent un vrai fou rire alors que Ron recommençait à imiter Colin et sa sœur. Au même moment, Ginny arriva, le regard noir.

-Vous vous amusez au moins, j'espère !

Hermione et Harry arrêtèrent instantanément, alors que Ron n'arrivait pas à arrêter les hoquets qui le submergeaient.

Rouge comme une tomate, Ginny tourna les talons, furieuse.

Avec un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres, Ron tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Eh bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus besoin de garder sa place…

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**P**_oudlard._

Arrivés devant les grilles du château, Hermione et Harry durent s'éclipser, laissant Ron seul.

-Tu sais, avec toute cette histoire d'assistant… Ils doivent nous parler avant que tout ceci soit conforme aux règles de l'école, expliqua Hermione.

-Pas besoin de te justifier ! Je comprends très bien !

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent Hagrid, qui était venu spécialement les accueillir.

-Ah Hermione ! Harry… Je suis tellement heureux que ce soit vous qui ayez été pris ! J'avais soumis cette possibilité à Dumbledore, et il me semble bien qu'il m'ait écouté, devisa gaiement Hagrid sur le chemin des appartements du Professeur McGonagall.

Arrivés devant la porte, Hagrid les laissa.

-Ils sont tous là.

-Tous ?

-Eh bien c'est-à-dire… Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, et Rogue !

-Très bien Hagrid, remercia Hermione. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part de nous accompagner jusqu'ici !

Le garde-chasse eut un grand sourire.

-De rien mes petits ! Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi !

Harry regarda Hermione, angoissé.

-On y va ?

La jeune fille prit une grande goulée d'air, et acquiesça.

-On y va.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Quand Hermione poussa la lourde porte entièrement réalisée en pur chêne, elle découvrit pour la première fois les appartements du Professeur McGonagall. Le décor y était extrêmement chaleureux, comme dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un grand feu flamboyait dans l'âtre, et plusieurs grands canapés étaient agencés devant ce dernier. Impressionnée, elle ne prêta qu'une légère attention aux protagonistes qui étaient confortablement assis dans les immenses causeuses. Un coup de coude d'Harry la ramena à la réalité.

-Professeurs…

-Miss Granger ! Monsieur Potter ! Venez donc vous asseoir, proposa Dumbledore.

Un peu gauche, ils avancèrent tout de même et s'installèrent près des professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue était assis en face, seul, comme à son immuable habitude.

Un grand sourire éclairait le vieux visage de Dumbledore. Ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation.

-Comme vous le savez, cette année, nous – le corps enseignant et moi-même - avons décidé que vous serez les premiers – d'une grande lignée j'espère – assistants élèves de nos deux meilleurs professeurs, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

Ce dernier eut un raclement de gorge dédaigneux, et Hermione pensa que cela n'engageait rien de bon.

-Très bien professeur, mais si je puis me permettre, comment pourrions nous intégrer le poste d'assistant à notre emploi du temps, qui, je pense, sera très chargé, compte tenu de notre niveau d'étude.

Avec un sourire malicieux, le Directeur de Poudlard agita sa baguette et deux emplois du temps réalisés dans un très beau dégradé de bleu tombèrent sur ses genoux. Avisant le regard intrigué de ses élèves, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-J'ai toujours eu une très nette pour le bleu, surtout pour cette nuance-là, tu vois Harry ?, dit-il en pointant du doigt un bleu de la même couleur qu'un ciel d'été.

-Euh… Oui…

Totalement déconcerté, il fit passer son nouvel emploi du temps à Hermione qui remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus l'étude des runes, les soins de créatures magiques, et l'étude des moldus. Ce qui lui aménageait des plages horaires libres de trois à quatre heures par jour. Parfait.

-Et quelles seront nos tâches ?

Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

-Pour commencer, vous devrez assurez, avec votre mentor bien entendu, les cours de première et deuxième année. Vous aurez peut-être quelques copies à corriger en fin de semaine, mais rien de bien méchant, rassurez vous ! Pour le reste, ce sera à moi ou au professeur Rogue d'en avisez, ai-je été assez claire ?

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête. Hermione était ravie. Elle allait pouvoir diriger un cours ! Enfin, diriger, c'est un bien grand mot ! Mais elle était quand même très fière.

-Comme tout est dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous retenir plus longtemps, jeunes gens ! Déjà que la Répartition ne va pas tarder à commencer…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir en compagnie d'Harry, Hermione entendit la voix de Rogue claquer derrière elle.

-Granger ! Je vous veux dans mon bureau juste après le banquet. Et ne soyez pas en retard ! Nous devons mettre quelques petites choses au point…

Elle se retourna et reçut son regard glacial en pleine face. Elle ravala sa salive, tant ce regard semblait l'inspecter de l'intérieur…

-Très bien professeur.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'Hermione put articuler. Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa dans le couloir.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

-Alors cette réunion informelle, comment c'était ?

Harry avala une cuillérée de bouillabaisse avant de répondre au rouquin. Il grimaça tant la soupe était chaude.

-Pouah… La réunion ? Bah, c'était pas terrible. Ils ont supprimé plusieurs matières dans mon emploi du temps. Dans celui d'Hermione aussi d'ailleurs.

-La chance ! Et qu'est ce que vous n'aurez plus ?

-Et bien moi, j'abandonne la divination, les soins aux créatures magiques, et l'histoire de la magie, dit Harry.

-Et toi Hermione ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle piquait sa fourchette dans des petits bouts de pain.

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demandais quels cours tu n'aurais plus. Ca va ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et lui répondit vaguement. Ron le remarqua et insista.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air perdue.

Hermione secoua la tête, morose.

-C'est Rogue. Il me convoque ce soir, soi-disant « pour mettre quelques petites choses au point ».

Harry rigola.

-Mais tu le connais ! Il va juste te dire de ne pas faire ta Miss Je Sais Tout. Si ça se trouve, il a peur que tu sois plus appréciée que lui !

Hermione sourit, reconnaissant bien là ses deux amis.

-Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. Je me fais du souci pour rien…

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Arrivée devant les cachots, Hermione hésita quant à la conduite à tenir. Devait-elle frapper ou juste s'annoncer de vive voix ?

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez face à son nouveau « mentor », comme l'avait si bien dit le professeur McGonagall.

-Professeur…

Il ne répondit même pas et se contenta d'entrer dans ses appartements. Hermione resta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas le suivre. Severus eut un soupir d'agacement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Le déluge peut-être ?

Timidement mais sûrement, Hermione pénétra dans sa demeure qui bizarrement, lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu. A cause de son mobilier froid et sans âme réelle peut-être.

Severus alla se caler dans son siège, en face de son bureau, et l'invita d'un vague signe de main à en faire autant. Hermione tira doucement la chaise et s'y installa.

-Très bien, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, ce n'est pas mon genre et vous le savez.

-Oui, je…

-Je ne demandais pas d'interruption !

Hermione s'obstinait à regarder le mur en face d'elle alors qu'il venait de se lever et faisait les cent pas.

-Comme je le disais, Dumbledore ne m'a vraiment pas laissé le choix, voyez-vous ? Il vous a imposé sans me demander mon avis, mais quel toupet !

Il frappa la table d'un poing rageur qui montrait toute l'étendue de sa colère. Hermione sursauta. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle voulait se justifier, dire quelque chose, mais elle avisa intelligemment qu'elle devait plutôt se taire.

-Alors Miss Granger, j'aimerai – tout comme vous, je suppose, ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse – que cette année se passe comme toutes les années précédentes, c'est-à-dire sans incident majeur dans ma classe !

-Très bien professeur.

Il eut un sourire sardonique.

-Bien. Je vois que nous nous entendons sur ce point. Par contre, je ne tolérerai pas que ce vieux fou m'impose des règles ! Par conséquent, vous n'assurerez pas les cours comme prévu, mais vous m'aiderez à la confection de certaines potions irréalisables seul et aux corrections de copies. Est-ce clair ?

Hermione s'obstina à regarder ses chaussures.

-Très clair professeur Rogue.

Il respirait fortement. Comment avait-il pu perdre son sang-froid de cette manière ?

-Vous pouvez disposer Miss.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et s'exécuta.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle fut pressée de questions sur cette nouvelle fonction qu'elle avait, mais elle prétexta une violente migraine pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

-Polynectar.

Le portrait qui représentait une licorne en train de brouter pivota et laissa place à un magnifique salon, tout de rouge et d'or vêtu. Hermione fit le tour des lieux et se dit qu'elle n'avait rien vu de plus beau de toute sa vie. Le mitigeur de la baignoire et du lavabo était incrusté de petits bouts d'or. Sa chambre – immense -, supportait le poids d'un lit à baldaquin de grande envergure. Hermione s'allongea, respira l'odeur de gardénia qui en émergeait, et s'endormit paisiblement. Demain était un autre jour…

* * *

C'est la fin pour cette fois-ci. **:D** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, quelques conseils aussi, si le cœur vous en dit. **:)**

Au plaisir.

_**E.**_


End file.
